Je suis là pour te combattre
by Hanalia
Summary: Me voilà face à toi mais tu ne sais pas que je suis là, pour te combattre. One shot en deux partie, sur mon couple préférer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fiction, ne m'appartienne pas mais sont la propriété de son auteur, Katsu AKi. Je les empruntes, pour cette histoire.

**Le dernier des combats :**

Notre histoire ne connaîtra jamais une fin heureuse, comme dans les contes de fée, qui se finissent toujours par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ».

Jamais nous ne connaîtrons un tel bonheur, puisque que toi, tu avais décidé d'y mettre un terme, de la façon la plus vil, en me trahissant.

Qui aurait pu penser un seul instant, que tu reprendrais l'empire Zaibaker et faire relancer à nouveau la guerre, pour ton seul profit.

Comment les choses ont-ils pu en arriver là ? Es ce que depuis le début, tu nous as utilisé dans le seul but, de gravir les échelons et te permettre ainsi, d'accéder au trône de l'ancien roi Donkirk ? N'étions nous donc, que des pantins entre tes mains ?

Et surtout, ou se trouve alors, la vérité dans ce que l'on a vécu ensemble ?

J'avais beau me poser, inlassablement ces questions dans ma tête, mais jamais je ne parvenais à en trouver la réponse. Tout cela me rendait si confus, qu'il m'était difficile d'accepter, l'horrible vérité. Cette vérité qui me briser le cœur et que j'essayais en vain, de croire que c'était un mensonge. De ces visions, qui n'avaient cessé de m'apparaître et qui me disaient, que le chemin que tu avais pris était couvert du sang de tes victimes, que tu avais tué.

Malgré que tu le monde pensais de toi que tu étais devenu un démon. Moi je veux encore croire en toi et garder l'espoir, que tu redeviens cette personne que j'avais connu autrefois. Mais je suis bien la seule à espérer ton retour car tous nos amis t'ont tourné le dos, pour avoir oser les trahir.

Aujourd'hui je suis là, parmi les nombreux soldats, pour te combattre. C'était bien la seule solution que j'avais trouvé pour pouvoir te revoir à nouveau. Qui aurait pu penser, qu'un jour, je viendrais à me battre contre toi, ainsi que tes anciens alliés et amis. Que je parviendrais à rejoindre les troupes armées, sans qu'Allen ne se doute de quelque chose. S'il avait découvert la vérité, il aurait tout fait pour m'arrêter. Mais moi, tout comme toi, j'avais changé. Pas en grande partie mais j'avais plus confiance en moi et lorsque j'avais décidé de faire une chose, rien ni personne, ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis.

Cela ne fut pas évident pour moi, d'entrer dans l'armée puisqu'en n'accepter que les hommes en âge de combattre et non les femmes. Heureusement pour moi, il me fut facile de dissimuler mon visage sous un casque, prétextant que je ne pouvais l'enlever, à cause de mon visage défigurer. Ainsi je fus recruter, tout en gardant mon identité secrète et personne ne tenta d'en savoir plus sur moi. La raison était, qu'ils avaient besoin d'autant d'homme possible, pour pouvoir mettre définitivement fin à l'empire Zaibaker. Le simple fait de savoir, que je savais me battre à l'épée, avait suffit à les convaincre de me prendre.

Tu seras sans doute surpris, de voir combien, j'étais douer à l'épée. Je n'étais certes, pas aussi fort qu'Allen, mais cela me permettait au moins de me défendre.

Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu me voir, avec une arme entre les mains. Mais les circonstances m'ont poussé à prendre les armes. J'ai pleinement conscience, que le chemin que je prends me mènera sûrement à la mort. Mais qu'importe, je suis prêt à prendre les risques pour te revoir même si je sais qu'à la fin, l'un d'entre nous mourras. Si c'est ce que le destin nous réserves, qu'il l'en soit ainsi, car je n'aurais à ce moment là, aucun regret.

On te voyant face à moi, te dressant fièrement sur ta monture, dans ton armure aussi noir que les ténèbres. Je su, instinctivement, que tout se finiras aujourd'hui.

Je ne parvenais pas à voir ton regard, qui sûrement serait aussi froid que la glace. Mais j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir le croiser à nouveau, pour voir par moi-même, s'il te restait encore une parcelle d'humanité. Mais comment faire pour que tu me regardes, puis que je n'étais qu'un soldat parmi tant d'autre et que tu ne savais pas que j'étais là.

Mais que ferais tu, si tu apprenais que j'étais là, à quelque mètre de toi ? Viendras tu vers moi pour me prendre dans tes bras ? Et es ce que tu redeviendras celui que j'avais connu autrefois ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de penser à ce genre de chose, mais que veux tu, je suis une personne trop tendre, malgré la situation.

Le son d'un cor, se fit entendre au loin, annonçant le début de la bataille.

On quelque seconde, le ciel fut empli de puissant cri de guerre et de bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquer dans un bruit assourdissant.

La mort passa rapidement dans les deux camps, fessant tombé sur son passage, de nombreux homme à terre.

Le sang se répandit en abondance sur la terre, la recouvrant de cadavre et de membres tranchés. Face à un tel spectacle, je fus prit de nausée et je ne cesse de frissonner à chaque fois, que je croiser les yeux d'un mort. Mais j'étais déterminé à toujours avancer pour te rejoindre.

Cela me prit du temps, car j'avais fort à faire contre les soldats ennemis qui m'attaquaient inlassablement. Je parvenais tant bien que mal à esquiver leur attaque et à les assommés. Même si les circonstances, devait me pousser à les tuer. Je n'étais pas prête à le faire…même si cela signifier, mourir de leur main.

Après plusieurs combat, je pu enfin te voir. Tu te battais contre Allen, qui essayait de te convaincre d'arrêter cette guerre insensé, dans tu étais la cause. Lui aussi avait eut du mal à accepter, que tu es pu le trahir. Lui qui te considérer autrefois comme un rival puis comme un ami précieux, il espérait encore, de pouvoir retrouver celui que tu étais avant. Mais apparemment, ses vœux ne furent exaucer et ses mots n'avaient pas su atteindre ton âme.

Tu l'attaquas sans relâche, ne laissant aucun répit à Allen, qui tenter tant bien que mal de parer tes coups. Mais tu étais devenu si fort, que tu parviens à le blessé grièvement, l'obligeant à se défendre pour ensuite, le désarmer facilement puis à le mettre à terre.

Il était à ta merci et Allen tenta bien une dernière fois de te faire entendre raison, pour que tu redevienne celui qu'il avait connu autrefois mais en vain. Tu étais bien décidé à mettre fin à sa vie, en levant bien haut ton épée, pour le planter dans son cœur. Mais moi, je n'étais pas prête à te laisser commettre un tel crime.

Aussi, sans aucune hésitation, je m'élançai vers toi et je para de justesse, le coup mortel. Cela te surpris, de voir qu'un soldat avait eu le courage de se dresser entre toi et ta victime. D'autre aurait sans doute fui à cause de ta réputation de démon mais moi, je n'étais pas comme eux.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de voir un ami se faire tuer, surtout en sachant que c'était toi qui aller le faire.

Tu te mis à me hurler après moi, d'une voix si froide et dur, que cela m'attrista.

Qui es tu ?

Pour seul réponse, je pointa vers toi mon épée pour te faire comprendre, que je voulais me battre contre toi. C'était la seule solution qui me venait à l'esprit et qui aller me permettre de finir une bonne fois pour tous avec toi. Car j'avais compris, qu'il m'étais impossible de te faire revenir et je ne pouvais supporter, de te voir faire du mal. Cela m'étais si douloureux de le faire, qu'une larme s'écoula discrètement sous mon casque.

Tu acceptas ma requête et tu m'attaquas en mettant toute tes forces dans ce combat.

Je parvenais non sans mal, à parer tes coups qui réussissaient à me blesser. La différence de force était flagrant entre nous. Cela était normal, puisque tu avais l'expérience, alors que je n'étais que nocive dans cette discipline.

Je savais par avance que j'allais perdre mais cela m'importe peu. Car la mort que tu t'apprêter à me donner, ne ferais qu'abréger cette maladie qui n'avait cesser de me ronger de l'intérieur.

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais trouvé la force d'avancer mais à présent, je n 'en pouvais plus.

Alors, je ne fis rien pour arrêter cette dernière attaque qui aller me tuer. Es ce pour cette raison, que je suis venu à toi ? Pour que tu me tue et me libère enfin, de cette maladie qui n'avait cesser de me consumer petit à petit ? La mort ne m'apportera sûrement pas la réponse mais au moins j'aurai tout tenter, pour te retrouver.

Dans un ultime effort, je prononçais ton nom comme un dernier appel. A cet être cher à mon cœur, qui appartenait à un passé que tu avais renié.

Van

Au seul son de ma voix, tu arrêtas ton épée à quelque centimètre de mon cou. Tu m'avais reconnu car tu n'avais jamais pu m'oublier.

Ce…n'est pas possible ! C'est toi Hitomi ?

J'étais si fatigué, que je ne parvenais pas lui répondre et lentement, mon corps se laissa tomber par terre car elle avait atteint sa limite.

Mais au lieu de sentir, le contact dur et froid du sol. Je sentis tes bras m'enlacer pour m'éviter cela et sentir ta chaleur me rassura, me rendant nostalgique, tant cela me fessait rappeler notre passé.

Lentement, tu m'allongeas avec douceur et tu retiras mon casque, qui te révéla ce visage qui n'avait que très peu changer malgré les années. Tu t'empressas de faire de même avec toi, pour me faire voir le tien.

Ce n'était plus l'adolescent, que j'avais quitté la dernière fois mais bien celui d'un homme plus mûre.

Tes cheveux d'un noir corbeau, avaient toujours gardé leur aspect rebelle, quoiqu'un peu plus long. Que dire de ton visage qui était devenu plus dur et de tes yeux, qui malgré qu'elle avait prit une couleur rubis, parvenait toujours à me trouble comme autrefois.

Mais ton regard était bouleversé et inquiet pour moi car tu culpabilisais d'avoir pu oser me faire du mal.

Hitomi : Tout va bien…Van ! _lui disais je d'une voix douce pour le rassurer, tout en essayant de lever ma main vers lui._

Van attrapa ma main dans la sienne et se mit à la plaquer contre sa joue.

Van : Mais que fais tu là Hitomi ? Je te croyais chez toi ? se mit à me dire d'une voix émue.

Rassemblant ce qui me restait de force, je me mis à lui raconter, toute mon histoire, qui remonter au jour de notre séparation.

C'était grâce à un nouveau pouvoir, que j'avais découvert l'horrible vérité, à travers mes rêves. Que tous nos aventures et que ce que nous avions vécu, n'était rien d'autre pour toi, qu'un moyen d'accéder rapidement au pouvoir. Un pouvoir immense que tu avais acquis en t'emparant de l'empire Zaibaker.

Tu l'utilisas pour gouverner tout la planète, quitte à déclarer à nouveau une guerre, que nous avons eu tant de mal à faire disparaître. Tu avais ainsi trahi tout le monde en agissant ainsi, leur révélant ton vrai visage, qui n'était que cupidité et avarice.

On l'apprenant, j'eu le cœur briser. Croire que notre amour n'était en réalité qu'un tissu de mensonge, était un coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Moi qui me retenais à la vie grâce à ça, depuis que j'avais appris que j'étais atteint d'une maladie incurable et que mes jours étaient comptés.

Malgré que tu m'aies infligé cette douleur, je ne pus me résoudre à partir au paradis, sans t'avoir revu une dernière fois. Car je voudrais entendre de ta bouche, la vérité sur notre relation. Déterminer à te revoir, je me mis à prier très fort le ciel, de me ramener sur Gaia.

Sans savoir comment, je parviens à y retourner à ma grande joie. Mais n'étant pas arriver dans une colonne de lumière, je ne pouvais espérer de te revoir tout de suite. J'étais bien tenté de demandé de l'aide auprès d'Allen mais le connaissant, il aurait tout fait pour m'interdire de te revoir, dans le seul but de me protéger. Aussi je mis en tête d'intégrer l'armée, qui était ma seule chance de pouvoir te parler.

Hitomi : A présent…en croisant tes yeux, je sais que notre histoire n'était pas un mensonge ! Je l'ai vu à ton regard, que notre amour était vrai !

Van :…Oui, c'est vrai Hitomi. Bien que tomber amoureux ne fessait pas parti de mes plans, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'aimer malgré moi. Même après ton départ, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, tout en mettant en place mes plans de conquête du monde.

Ces révélations me rendit si heureuse, que je me mis à lui sourire. Car entendre cette vérité, me réchauffé le cœur.

Hitomi : Pourrais tu faire une dernière chose pour moi, Van ? _demandais je, d'une voix faible_

Van : Laquelle ?

Hitomi : Je souhaite que cette guerre cesse et que tu te rendes.

Van : Si c'est ce que tu désires, je le ferais ! _soupira t il de tristesse._

Hitomi : Je sais que cela te sera difficile dans un premier temps mais tu y parviendras.

Van : Je le sais Hitomi mais…tu ne serais plus là pour le voir.

Hitomi : Oui…

Tu avais compris en me voyant, que bientôt nous allons nous séparer et ce, pour toujours. Je l'ai compris, en te sentant trembler, que cette perspective de l'être à jamais, te fessais peur.

Hitomi : Ne t'en fais pas, Van. Lui disais je en me mettant à lui sourire. Même si nous nous séparons aujourd'hui. Sache que je serais toujours près de toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Pour seul réponse, tu te mis à me sourire, acceptant avec tristesse, l'inévitable fin pour moi.

Comme si le temps, voulait m'accompagner dans mon dernier voyage, la neige se mit à tomber doucement sur le champ de bataille. Cela était étrange car nous étions en plein été et pourtant…c'était bien de la neige, que je sentis sur mon visage, à la fois froid et humide.

Ce phénomène, fit cesser les combats car les hommes voyaient en cela un signe. A savoir lequel ? Personne ne pouvait y répondre à par moi car il s'en dégager tant de tristesse.

Hitomi : Es ce que tu pleures Van ?

C'était une évidence car à travers son armure, je pu voir cette petite lumière rosée qui appartenait au pendentif atlante. Ainsi, elle avait réagi à ta tristesse et les larmes que tu ne parvenais pas à verser, s'était transformer en cette neige, d'un blanc immaculé.

Comme pour me préserver de ces flocons, tu fis apparaître tes ailes. Elles n'arboraient plus leur habituel blancheur mais celle du noir, qui était les conséquences de tes crimes. Pourtant malgré moi, je parvenais encore à revoir leur couleur d'autrefois et la neige, n'était plus à mes yeux, qu'une multitude de plumes, qui nous entouraient dans un cocon protecteur.

Entre tes bras, j'étais heureuse et apaiser, car sachant que tu allais mettre fin à cette guerre, je su que je pouvais partir, l'esprit tranquille.

Hitomi : Je suis si fatiguer…Van !

Tu resserras d'avantage ton étreinte et malgré ton armure, je sentais parfaitement la chaleur de ton corps m'envelopper.

Van : Repose toi Hitomi.

Tu te mis à déposer un baiser sur mon front, comme pour me rassurer et me dire que tout aller bien.

Lentement mes yeux se fermèrent petit à petit. Répondant à l'appel de ce sommeil, qui n'avait cessé de m'appeler.

Hitomi : Van ?

Van : Oui ?

Hitomi : Je t'aime.

Je sais que je mis prenait un peu tard pour te le dire, mais j'avais besoin de soulager ma conscience, pour n'avoir aucun regret.

Cette révélation te surpris mais tu m'adressa ton plus beau sourire, heureux d'avoir appris mes sentiments que j'avais pour toi.

Van : Moi aussi, je t'aime Hitomi.

Comme pour sceller cette aveu, tu déposas sur mes lèvres un baiser. Malgré qu'elle se voulait chaste, je sentis toute la douceur et la chaleur qui s'en dégager. Puis, tu me serras très fort contre toi, car c'était bien la seule chose, que tu pouvais faire, en attendant que la mort ne vienne et ne me fasse pousser mon dernier soupir.

Même après que je sois morte, tu te refusas de me lâcher, tandis que mon corps devenait de plus en plus froid.

Et moi, sous la forme d'un ange, je passa mes bras translucide autour de ton cou pour te serrer contre moi.

Hitomi : Je tiendrais ma promesse Van. A jamais je resterais à tes côtes et cela jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me rejoindre.

_Aujourd'hui, la neige est tombée_

_Pleurant doucement sur le corps de ton aimé_

_Son âme n'est plu et ses yeux se sont fermer à jamais_

_Pendant que toi tu te blâmais_

_Tu auras beau crier de douleur_

_Rien ne pourra te la ramener_

_Car c'était son heure_

_Mais la mort ne l'avait pas encore emmener_

_Tu ne pourrais jamais plus toucher cet ange_

_Qui à présent resteras à tes côtés_

_  
Tu ne la verras plus qu'à travers tes songes_

_Sans que tu ne parviennes à resté à ses côtés_

_Toi qui porte constamment une armure_

_Porteras-tu pour elle, un habit de deuil ?_

_Sauras tu lui dire dans un murmure_

_  
Ce mot qui te seras difficile de prononcer devant son cercueil_

_A jamais tu l'avais perdu et toute ta vie, tu seras seul_

_  
Tel seras à jamais le poids de ton remord_

_Qui sera un secret, que tu ne partageras qu'avec la mort_

_Lorsque le moment viendra ou tu ne porteras que du linceul._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer **__: Les personnages d'escaflowne ne m'appartienne pas et sont la propriété de leur auteur._

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre qui clôture ce one-shot. Le premier était basé sur le point de vu d'Hitomi et cette fois ci, il s'agit de celui de Van. Aussi je vous souhaite à toute une bonne lecture._

_Je remercie TIGANE pour son commentaire^^_

Note de l'auteur : Pour éviter un quelconque quiproquos qui pourrait y avoir. Je tiens à préciser que ce one-shot est bien mon œuvre sauf bien sûr les personnages d'escaflowne.

« Je suis là pour te combattre ! » existe sous un autre nom, sur un autre site. Malgré que le nom d'auteur est différent, je tiens à dire que c'est moi et donc aucun problème sur le fait que je publie cette histoire.^^

Ceci est mon histoire…. :

Vivant reclus tel un Hermite, je m'étais exilé dans un lieu paisible, couper du monde et de ce qui pouvait me faire rappeler, mon passé. A coter d'un grand chêne millénaire, j'avais construit une petite maison, sur une colline, qui me donner une vue imprenable sur la forêt qui se situer plus en bas et plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir la mer qui se confondait, avec le ciel. Au bout de cette colline, près de la falaise, se dresser une croix parmi de nombreuses fleurs, qui dissimuler la tombe de ma bien aimé.

Comme chaque jour, je me levai aux lueurs du soleil. Je prenais mon petit déjeuner dans un silence presque religieux et je vaquais à mon travail quotidien, qui se résumer à la culture de mon potager qui suffisait à me nourrir. Parfois, lorsque le réservoir d'eau était vide, je descendais de la colline pour aller la puiser dans une rivière. De tant à autre, je prenais ma hache pour aller couper du bois dans la forêt ou lorsque l'envie me prenait, j'allais à la chasse. Quand j'avais fini et que je n'avais plus rien à faire, je m'allongeai à l'ombre du grand chêne ou j'avais prit l'habitude d'y dormir et parfois, je me recueillais près de la tombe de mon amour perdu.

Ainsi était ma vie, qui malgré qu'elle se répétait sans cesse et à l'infini, me convenait parfaitement. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulé depuis et constamment je gardais tout au fond de moi, cette douleur au cœur qui était ma compagne, depuis ce jour maudit.

Mais parfois, lorsque cette douleur m'était insupportable. J'avais l'impression de sentir tes mains se refermer sur mon cœur et l'apaiser tout doucement, en le caressant. Dans ces moments là où je pouvais te sentir près de moi et même si je désirais très fort de te voir ou te toucher, ceci m'était interdit car tu n'appartenais plus au monde des vivants.

Malgré ma faute, tu as tenu jusqu'à maintenant ta promesse en restant à mes côtés, veillant tendrement sur moi. Mais…je ne peux m'empêcher de constamment regretter, de ne pouvoir te voir qu'à travers mes rêves, qui ne me laissent qu'un goût amer à mon réveil.

Tout comme ta mort, la pierre Atlante dans la couleur rose, avait toujours été éclatant, s'était terni tout comme son pouvoir qui avait disparu. J'aurai aimé pouvoir l'utiliser, dans l'espoir de te ressusciter malgré que je sache tout au fond de moi, que c'était impossible. Même avec un si grand pouvoir, le pendentif ne possédait pas le pouvoir d'un Dieu et elle avait ses propres limites. Même si à présent, elle n'était plus qu'une pierre comme les autres, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre à m'en séparer car c'était un lien, qui me permettait encore, de me souvenir de toi.

Mais je ne me doutai pas un seul instant, qu'on l'ayant sur moi, les souvenirs de mon passé, n'allait jamais cesser de me hanter. C'était les derniers pouvoirs, que la pierre Atlante avait utilisés sur moi, dans le seul but de se venger, d'avoir mit Gaia en danger.

C'était ce que je pensais au début puis, au fur et mesure que je revivais ce passé, j'avais compris, qu'elle voulait simplement me montrer, qu'elle fessait partie de moi et que cela ne servait à rien, de vouloir faire un trait dessus.

Mes souvenirs m'entraînèrent à cette époque où je n'avais que 14 ans. J'étais jeune et j'avais déjà en tête, l'idée d'acquérir du pouvoir. Pour moi, accéder au trône de Fanélia, n'était que la première étape, qui aller me permettre de conquérir Gaia. Si mon désir était d'être le roi de Gaia, c'était pour assouvir ce besoin, de dominer le monde. Pour qu'elle raison avait je de telles pensées ? C'était parce que j'ai été trahi par toute ma famille, qui m'avait lâchement abandonnée pour me laisser seul, alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant en quête d'un amour familial. Aussi avais je pris cette résolution, de conquérir la planète pour mon seul profit et pour ne plus revivre ce genre de chose. Mais jamais ne n'avait pensé un seul instant, que toi, la fille de la lune des illusions, allé entrer dans ma vie tout comme dans mon cœur, que je croyais avoir fermé à tout jamais.

Notre rencontre fut des plus inattendus et pour moi, tu n'étais à ce moment là, qu'un ennemi. Pourtant, malgré que je te fusse hostile, tu n'hésitas pas un seul instant à me sauver la vie. Je fus touché par ton courage et les larmes que tu versas, me parurent très belles, car elle signifiait à la fois ta peur et l'inquiétude que tu avais eue à mon égard. Peu être es ce que ce fut à ce moment là, que quelque chose en moi changea.

Une chose fut sûre et c'était que notre histoire commença, le jour ou tu foulas pour la première fois Gaia.

Pourtant, j'étais loin d'imaginer, que je tomberais dans ce piège grotesque, qui était celle de tomber amoureux. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de conquérir le monde mais cela se révéla bien difficile. Aussi, lorsque j'appris de ta bouche que tu possédais des pouvoirs, je trouvai en toi, le moyen de réaliser mon rêve. Et la meilleure façon de t'utiliser, était de rester près de toi et de gagner petit à petit ta confiance. Ce fut ainsi, que je décidai de jouer un rôle qui bien que secondaire parfois, aller me permettre d'atteindre mon objectif.

Pourtant sans me rendre compte, ce personnage était devenu, au fils du temps, une partie de moi. Cet être était tout mon contraire et ne pensait qu'à te protéger de tous les dangers. A tes côtés, il avait apprit la douleur de perdre un être cher, la peur du combat, la jalousie envers une personne mais celui qui était le plus important à ses yeux, c'était celle d'éprouver de l'amour pour toi.

C'était une chose que j'avais crue avoir oublié et que tu m'avais fait découvrir à nouveau. Peu être es ce dû à cet amour naissant, que mon mauvais côté préféra laisser sa place, à ce deuxième moi, qui n'aspirer que pour un monde meilleur.

Le jour où tu partis si précipitamment vers la lune des illusions. Je m'étais remis en question sur mon identité. Qui étais-je au juste ? Celui qui ne souhaité qu'être le roi de la planète ou celui qui s'était promit de toujours te protéger ? Une question qui m'était très difficile de trouver la réponse, car j'étais très partagé entre ces deux personnalité, qui malgré leur opposition, fessaient parti de moi.

Mais malgré mes doutes, il y avait bien une seule chose que je voulais, plus que tout. C'était de te revoir à nouveau, car ton absence me peser et ce qui me décida, à retourner dans ton monde, pour te ramener sur Gaia.

Cette décision fut décisive, puisque cela permit de mettre un terme à la guerre ainsi qu'à l'armée Zaibaker. Ensemble et grâce à l'amour que l'on éprouvé pour l'un et pour l'autre, nous avons su apporter cette paix tant désirer, par les gens de cette planète. Malgré leur joie, moi je ne pouvais qu'éprouver de la tristesse, puisque cela signifier, que tu allais me quitter. Cela ne m'était pas difficile de le comprendre, puisque depuis le début, tu n'aspirais qu'à retourner auprès des tiens. C'était bien normal pour toi, de désirer une telle chose.

Malgré que cela me fût dur de ne plus jamais te revoir, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te retenir. Car agir de la sorte, te pousserais sûrement à me détesté et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Aussi, me suis fait à l'idée de te laisser partir, car ton bonheur, passer avant tout.

Ainsi, dans la clairière des rois, ou Escaflowne aller s'endormir à jamais. Nous nous enlaçâmes tendrement et nous nous promîmes, de toujours nous aimez et de pensé à l'autre, jusqu'à la fin de la vie. J'avais presque l'impression, d'échanger avec toi des vœux de mariage ou Escaflowne était notre témoin. Ce fut en un baiser, que nous scellâmes notre promesse et que tu m'offris le pendentif en gage, pour qu'un avenir puisse se créer.

La colonne de lumière t'enveloppa tout doucement, marquant ainsi notre séparation et jusqu'au bout, tu ne cessas de me dire « Je t'aime » tandis que moi, je te regardais tendrement. Mes yeux ne te quitta pas un seul instant et resta à te regarder partir, jusqu'à ce que la colonne de lumière disparaisse.

Pendant un moment, je fixai d'un regard vide le ciel et je murmurai tout doucement :

- - Sois heureuse, mon amour !

Ce dernier au revoir que je lançai, fit disparaître par la même occasion ma deuxième personnalité, qui n'avait plus de raison d'être là. Et mon mauvais côté qui était le vrai moi, reprit ses droits. Maintenant que ma bien aimée n'était plus là, je pouvais enfin grâce à elle, reprendre l'empire Zaibaker et ainsi accomplir, ma vrai destinée, qui avait toujours était de conquérir Gaia et d'en être le maître du monde. Car j'avais entre mes mains, tous les éléments à ma disposition, pour pouvoir mettre à mes pieds le monde et ce moyen n'était autre, que la pierre Atlante, qui pouvait réaliser tous les vœux.

Pourquoi mon choix s'était porté sur Zaibaker ? Mais pour la simple raison, que Fanélia était en ruine et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me fournir une grande armée. Par contre Zaibaker avait prouvé, qu'elle pouvait le faire, d'autant plus que sa technologie avancée, me permettait de gagner contre tous les royaumes.

Cela me fut facile de reprendre l'empire, qui était plongé dans le chaos le plus total depuis qu'il avait perdu la guerre. Mais grâce à mes talents, à ma réputation ainsi qu'avec l'aide de la pierre Atlante, je pu accéder au trône. Mais cela me prit un an, pour remettre sur pied l'empire et reformer l'armée. Ce ne fut qu'après que j'exécutai mes plans de conquête du monde.

La toute première chose, que je fis, fut d'attaquer toutes les villes les plus proches, pour annoncer le retour de l'empire Zaibaker. C'était une façon à moi, de déclarer à nouveau la guerre, qui n'avait qu'un seul but, servir mes intérêts. La mort de millier de personne, m'importer peu car tout ce qui compter à mes yeux, c'était de pouvoir réaliser mon rêve de domination.

Vous dites que je suis un sans cœur ? Que je suis cruel et que je n'étais qu'un démon déguisé en un ange sauveur? Oui, c'est vrai car ça toujours était mon vrai visage et cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, d'avoir trahi le monde ainsi que mes soit disant amis. Car depuis le début, je ne vous avez jamais considérer comme des amis car tout ceci, n'était que baser sur le mensonge et rien d'autre. Il y avait bien une chose qui était vrai mais je préférai me taire à ce sujet et le ranger, quelque part dans mon cœur.

A nouveau, la guerre fit rage sur Gaia. Mais cette fois ci, elle était différente de la première puisque moi je me retrouvai face, à mes anciens amis et alliés. Aujourd'hui, aller être le jour où je couperais à jamais, ce lien auquel vous tenez encore et qui s'appelle l'amitié.

Cela ne me fut pas difficile de te reconnaître parmi tous les soldats. Toi, Allen, le chevalier céleste dans le regard décider me disait combien, tu voulais avoir de moi, toutes les réponses. Car il t'était difficile d'accepter cette vérité et qui était celle de ma trahison. Tu fus bien le seul à t'avancer vers moi puisque les autres, trembler de peur en ma présence, à cause de ma réputation de démon sanguinaire. Aussi par respect pour toi, j'ordonnai aux autres, ne pas intervenir dans notre combat.

J'ouvris les hostilités en t'attaquant en premier et comme je l'espérerai de ta part, tu sus parfaitement contrer mes attaques. Je fus si occuper à te donner des coups, que je n'entendis même pas les mots, que tu me disais. Je profitai même de cette occasion, pour te blesser grièvement, ce qui te gêna beaucoup par la suite. Tout ce que tu pus faire, c'était de te défendre mais cela ne suffit pas pour autant, puisque je parvins facilement à te mettre à terre et à te désarmer.

Maintenant que tu étais à ma merci, je n'avais qu'une seule envi, c'était de mettre un terme à notre amitié passé. J'avais besoin de le faire, pour pouvoir avancer vers cet avenir qui me tendait les bras. Ton regard suppliant, n'arrêta pas pour autant mon geste qui fut de brandir bien haut mon épée, car je n'avais qu'une idée, c'était de la planter dans ton cœur.

Alors que je me réjouis à cette idée, de t'ôter la vie. L'intervention d'un soldat qui était très courageux, me gâcha le plaisir de t'achever.

- - Qui es-tu ? _Criai je d'une voix en colère pour avoir été interrompu._

Pour toute réponse de sa part, il leva son épée vers moi, pour me défier. Il agissait sûrement dans le seul but, de d'obtenir la gloire en me tuant. Était-il fou, pour oser faire une telle chose ? Ne sait il donc pas, que je suis fort et que mon surnom, de démon, n'était pas un hasard ? Peu importe, puisqu'il allait mourir de ma main et cela, de manière très rapide.

Pour ce combat, j'utilisai toute ma force et le soldat fut rapidement en difficulté. Cela me disait combien il était novice dans un domaine ou j'étais le meilleur. C'était sans doute un jeune homme, qui avait été enroulé de force dans l'armée dans le seul but, de protéger son royaume. Même en sachant cela, je n'éprouvai aucun regret à le désarmer et à lui faire connaître la mort, en le décapitant.

Moi qui pensait qu'il allait me supplié de le laisser en vie. Je fus loin d'imaginer, que ce qu'il allait dire, aller me bouleverser.

- - Van !

Au seul son de sa voix, ma lame s'arrêta net à quelque centimètre de son cou. Mes yeux s'agrandir de surprise, tandis que mon épée tomba lourdement par terre.

- Ce…ce n'est…pas possible ! C'est toi Hitomi ? _Disais je d'une voix tremblante, choquer de découvrir la véritable identité du soldat._

Je ne pouvais pas me tromper sur son identité, car sa voix était gravée dans mon âme. Car depuis son départ et malgré tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pu me résoudre à l'oublier.

Mais que fessait-elle ici, sur ce champ de guerre ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas auprès de sa famille ? Mais je n'eu pas le temps, de lui poser les questions car instinctivement, je l'attrapai dans mes bras, lorsque je la vis s'effondrer.

Inquiet pour elle, je l'allongeai doucement par terre et lui enleva son casque, pour lui permettre de mieux respirer. On voyant son visage, qui était bien pâle, je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouvait belle.

A mon tour, je te montrai le mien comme pour t'ouvrir mon cœur. J'avais beaucoup changé tout comme la couleur de mes yeux qui avait prit la couleur du sang, pour me faire rappeler, que j'avais tué de nombreux innocent. Leur éclat qui d'habitude était froid et cruel, s'était mué en quelque chose de différent, en se posant sur toi. Elles exprimaient à la fois de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité, d'avoir osé te blesser.

On me voyant si bouleverser, tu te mis à me parler d'une voix douce et rassurante.

**Hitomi :** Tout va bien…Van !

Tu essayas de poser ta main sur ma joue pour me réconforter mais cela t'étais si difficile, que je la pris rapidement pour la poser sur mon visage.

**Van :** Mais que fais tu là, Hitomi ? Je te croyais chez toi ! _Lui demandais-je d'une voix ému_

Pour pouvoir me répondre, tu me racontas toute ton histoire. Une histoire que je connaissais parfaitement au début mais dans la fin me bouleversa, à cause de cette vérité qui m'était impossible d'y croire et qui était celle de ta mort.

Comment une telle chose avait il pu arriver ? Même en sachant tout cela, je ne pu m'empêcher, de te trouver courageuse d'être revenue sur Gaia, malgré ta maladie. Je ne pouvais admettre que tu puisses t'en aller, définitivement loin de moi. Mais toi tu l'avais accepté et c'était pour ça que tu avais risqué ta vie, dans le but de me revoir une dernière fois. Car tout ce que tu voulais, c'était de pouvoir déceler dans mon regard, une vérité que je ne pouvais te dissimuler.

**Hitomi** : Maintenant, je sais que notre histoire n'était pas un mensonge ! Je l'ai vu à ton regard, que notre amour était vrai.

**Van **:…oui, c'est vrai Hitomi. Bien que tomber amoureux ne fait pas parti de mes plans, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'aimer malgré moi. Même après ton départ, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, tout en mettant en place mes plans de conquête du monde.

C'était une vérité que je n'avais toujours cachée au fond de moi et qui m'était impossible d'oublier, tant cela m'était précieux, à mes yeux.

**Hitomi **: Pourras tu faire une dernière chose moi, Van ?

**Van :** Laquelle ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce

**Hitomi :** Je voudrais que tu arrêtes cette guerre et que tu te rendes.

**Van :** Es ce ton dernier souhait, Hitomi ?

**Hitomi :** Oui. Même si cela te sera dur dans un premier temps, je sais que tu y parviendras.

**Van :** Je le sais, Hitomi mais…tu ne serais plus à mes côtés à ce moment là.

Je le savais, car le battement de ton cœur ne cesser de ralentir doucement, annonçant ta mort qui était pour bientôt. Chose qui me fit trembler de peur, en sachant que tu allais mourir sous mes yeux.

Tu compris parfaitement mon angoisse et tu tentas de me rassurer avec tes mots.

**Hitomi **: Ne t'en fais pas. Même si nous nous séparons aujourd'hui. Sache que je serais toujours près de toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire et d'accepter cette fin qui était inévitable.

Un phénomène très étrange se produisit par la suite et de la neige se mit à tomber tout doucement sur le champ de bataille. Qui avait-il de si étrange là dedans ? C'était simple à expliquer, nous étions en plein Eté et en théorie, il était impossible qu'il neige. Pourtant, cela permit de faire cesser immédiatement le combat, tant cela surpris les soldats, de voir une telle chose. La seule personne qui su, expliquer un tel miracle, ce fut toi, Hitomi.

**Hitomi :** Es ce que tu pleures Van ?

Oui, je pleurais tout au fond de moi car mes larmes s'étaient taries. Réagissant à ma tristesse, la pierre Atlante su exprimer à travers cette neige d'un blanc immaculé, les larmes que je ne pouvais verser pour toi. Pourquoi de la neige et non de la pluie ? Pour la simple raison, que c'était le reflet de l'amour que je te portais, Hitomi. Un amour si pur, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être corrompue par la noirceur de mon âme.

Elle aurait pu être noire, comme celle de mes ailes que je fis apparaître pour te protéger, de cette neige. C'était là, les conséquences de tout mes pêchés et de mes crimes envers l'humanité. Mais toi, tu ne te soucier nullement de ce détail et tu contentas de me regarder et de sourire, comme tu savais si bien le faire pour moi.

Pourtant malgré que ton sourire était chaleureux et emprunt d'une très grande douceur, je savais qu'elle était sa signification car mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Mes doutes se confirmèrent, lorsque je te vis poser ta tête tout contre moi.

**Hitomi :** Je suis si fatiguer…Van !

Cette simple phrase, fit souffrir d'avantage mon cœur mais malgré tout, il me fallait rester fort pour toi.

**Van :** Repose-toi, Hitomi. _Disais-je simplement en dissimulant avec peine ma tristesse._

Lentement tes yeux se fermèrent car le sommeil éternel t'appelait.

**Hitomi :** Van…

**Van :** Oui ?!

**Hitomi :** Je t'aime.

**Van :** _(Je me mis à lui sourire tristement_) Moi aussi Hitomi, moi aussi.

Comme pour sceller à jamais, ce mot d'amour. Je déposai sur tes lèvres froides, un simple baiser.

Pourquoi, n'ai-je pu te témoigner tous les sentiments que j'avais pour toi ? Mais parce que j'avais peur de souiller la blancheur de ton âme, à cause de tous ces morts que j'avais sur la conscience. Je ne voulais pas faire de toi, la complice de mes crimes.

Puis doucement, je te serrai tout contre moi car c'était bien la seule chose que je pouvais faire, en attendant que la mort ne t'emporte.

Silencieusement, tu me quittas dans un dernier soupir. Cela m'était difficile d'admettre que tu étais morte et c'était pour cette raison, que je refusai de te lâcher, de peur de te perdre à jamais. Le monde tout autour de moi, n'exister plus car ma vie n'avait plus de sens sans toi.

Ce fut la voix d'Allen qui me ramena à la triste réalité.

**Allen :** Van, je suis désolé pour Hitomi ! _Me dit-il en posant une main compatissante sur mon épaule._

Je vis à son regard attristé, que lui aussi pleurer la mort d'Hitomi. Malgré ce que je lui avais fait subir, il était sincère dans ses mots et se comportait comme un ami, que je ne méritais pas.

**Allen :** Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de te dire ça… mais que vas-tu faire à présent ?

Un long silence, s'installa entre nous deux et tout ce que je fis, ce fut de regarder Hitomi. En la voyant si sereinement endormie, je pris une décision. Alors, je me levai doucement, tout en fessant attention à ma bien aimée et je tournai le dos, à Allen.

**Allen :** Ou vas-tu ? _Me demanda t il_

**Van **: N'ai crainte Allen et retourne auprès de ton roi, pour lui dire que la guerre est finie ! Je ferais en sorte, que Zaibaker dépose les armes et signe un traité de paix.

**Allen :** Merci, Van !

**Van **: Ne me remercie pas car tout le mériter reviens à Hitomi ! _Disais-je en regardant tendrement ma bien aimée._

**Allen **: Tu sais, que les autres royaumes ne se contenteront pas que d'un traité et qu'ils voudront, aussi ta tête.

**Van **: Je le sais, Allen et c'est pour cette raison, que je vais disparaître, lorsque Zaibaker ne sera plus un danger pour vous.

**Allen **: Pourquoi est ce que tu veux fuir ? As-tu donc si peur de mourir ?

**Van :** _(Je me mis sourire, bien malgré moi)_ Non, je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Si je veux m'enfuir, c'est avant tout, pour pouvoir rester à jamais près d'elle.

**Allen **: Mais si tu agis de la sorte, tu seras recherché partout dans le monde pour que tu sois jugé et exécuté.

**Van :** Je le sais et c'est pour cette raison, que je te demanderais de me laisser partir et de rien tenter, pour me retenir.

Le chevalier le comprenait parfaitement, en sachant que lui aussi, n'aurait jamais voulu être séparé de l'amour de sa vie. Aussi se mit à lui tourner le dos, pour ne pas qu'il ne voit, cette unique larme s'écouler sur son visage. Car il savait, que c'était la dernière fois qui voyait son ami.

**Allen :** Alors, je ne te dirais qu'un mot Van…Adieu !

Es ce en souvenir de notre amitié, que tu me laissas partir ? Je pense que oui et de ce fait, je me sentais quelque peu coupable de t'avoir trahi et je ne méritais pas d'avoir un tel ami comme toi.

**Van :** Pardon, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, Allen. _(Je me mis à marcher, sans me retourner une seule fois vers lui) _Merci pour tout et adieu…mon ami.

Ce fut la dernière fois, que je le vis et encore aujourd'hui, je ne cesse de regretter d'avoir perdu un tel ami.

Quelque jour plus tard, Zaibaker déposa comme prévu les armes et je signai un traité de paix avec tous les royaumes.

Pour éviter que les choses ne se reproduisent à nouveau. Je détruisis le centre de l'empire, ou se trouvaient toutes les technologies, qui auraient pu servir à refaire la guerre. Comme l'avait prédis Allen, les rois des différents royaumes, souhaitèrent avoir ma tête. Mais à ce moment là, j'étais déjà loin, emportant avec moi le corps d'Hitomi.

Bien que mon voyage dure longtemps, le corps de mon aimée, ne se dégrada pas et resta intacte, comme si elle venait à peine de mourir.

Peu être étais-ce, grâce au pouvoir de la pierre Atlante, qui par respect envers son ancienne maîtresse, avait fait en sorte que le corps d'Hitomi, ne pourrisse pas. Il me laissa ainsi le temps, de décider de l'endroit ou j'allais l'enterrer. Malgré qu'il ne l'ait pas fait pour moi, j'éprouvais de la reconnaissance envers la pierre Atlante.

Cet endroit, je le trouvai au bout du monde, sur une petite île coupé de tout. Et ce fut dans ce lieu qui ressembler sûrement au paradis, que je décidai d'y rester et de t'enterrer enfin, sur cette petite colline recouvert de fleur ou la vue était magnifique.

Et depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus quitter cette terre, ou tu y reposer en paix.

Voilà mon histoire, qui bien que triste, était une partie de ma vie. Et c'était pour ne pas l'oublier, que la pierre Atlante, ne cessa de me le faire revoir, inlassablement, malgré qu'elle se fût éteinte à jamais.

Ainsi fut ma vie et jusqu'à la fin, je restai seul pour expier mes fautes. Je sais que cela ne suffira pas, pour être pardonné mais au moins, je ne ferais plus de mal à personne. Même si je ne peux te voir, te sentir près de moi, suffit à mon bonheur et à être moins seul, dans ce lieu couper du monde.

**Van :** Hitomi, mon amour. A jamais, je vivrais dans ton souvenir et je t'aimerais au-delà de la mort et du temps. Même lorsque je deviendrais un démon, je ne t'oublierais jamais…mon petit ange adorer.

**Fin**


End file.
